American SenshiMillennium Quest
by Eugol Dlareg
Summary: The Sailor Senshi team joins with a mysterious young ally to save the future. Rated PG13 for a few words you'd hear on the Osbournes, if you know what I mean.
1. The Sailor Soldier from the Future

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villains. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
Episode 1  
The Sailor Soldier from the Future  
  
==Saturday, 21 March, 1987 Jake Slater's house 6:00 a.m.==  
  
Jake Slater woke up to the sound of his communicator. "Waddaya want?" he asked, with a hint of sleep in his voice.  
  
"There's something very tall, very dark, and very ugly at Heritage Park," Sailor Moon said. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and I are here already, but we won't be able to handle it by ourselves."  
  
"Sailor Mercury and I will be there in a minute," Jake said, walking to his stepsister's room, and giving the door a good pounding.   
  
"What is it?" Amy Anderson asked. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"  
  
"Sorry about that, sis," Jake said. "But duty calls."  
  
"Back to the salt mines," Amy sighed to herself as she got out of bed and grabbed her transformation wand. "Hopefully, we can get back home before Mom and dad get back from Cabo."  
  
"Their plane doesn't get in until three," Jake said. "I'm pretty sure we'll be back home hours before they get back. Enough about their honeymoon, let's get into character."  
  
"Right," Amy said, holding her transformation wand up. "Pretty Mercury Soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Transform!" Jake said, as he threw a gold rose at his feet.  
  
==Heritage Park==  
  
Sailor Mercury, Gilded Rose, and Dragonclaw arrived at the same time, quickly followed by Sailor Venus. They were greeted with the sight of a ten foot tall creature that looked like what would happen if any two of the creatures from Jabba the Hutt's palace were to mate. "You're right," Gilded Rose said. "This creature is double strength butt-ugly."  
  
"How are we going to handle it?" Sailor Mercury asked.  
  
"Hit it hard and often," Gilded Rose said. "I'll attack first."  
  
"Sounds good to me," Sailor Moon said. "We may find a weakness we can exploit."  
  
"My idea exactly," Gilded Rose said, rushing towards the creature. It whipped its tail at Gilded Rose, who was barely able to duck under it, and went for a legsweep, taking the creature off its feet, but only for a second. The creature got up, and wrapped its tail around Gilded Rose's neck, and began constricting it, in an attempt to strangle him. "I could use some help," Gilded Rose said, as the creature increased the pressure around his neck.  
  
"I'm on it," Dragonclaw said, as he rushed the creature, which shot a bolt of energy at Dragonclaw, sending him to the ground.   
  
"I don't know how much longer I can hold on here!" Gilded Rose said, urgently.  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" Sailor Jupiter said, throwing a lightning ball at the creature, who easily deflected it.   
  
Gilded Rose t his staff into a light sword, in an attempt to cut the monster's tail off, but dropped the sword, as he began to black out. "We need to free Gilded Rose now!" Sailor Moon said.   
  
"Pink Sugar, Heart Attack!" came a voice out of nowhere, as a beam of pink energy hit the creature, who released Gilded Rose from its grip. As Gilded Rose fell to the ground, Sailor Venus ran over to help him up. As she reached him, he came to. Meanwhile, Sailor Moon used her tiara attack to destroy the monster.  
  
"What happened?" Gilded Rose asked.  
  
happened," the voice said. The group turned in the direction the voice came from, to see a young girl in a pink trimmed Sailor Soldier uniform with pink boots. Except for her pink hair, she looked exactly like a younger version of Sailor Moon.  
  
"I don't mean to sound ungrateful," Gilded Rose said. "But who are you? Where did you come from?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough," the girl said, as she disappeared in a puff of pink smoke.  
  
==Jake's house==  
  
As soon as Jake and Amy returned home, they went back to their bedrooms and went back to sleep. A couple of hours later, the doorbell rang. Jake got out of bed, threw on a bathrobe, and went to answer the door, where he was greeted by a small pink haired girl, who was wearing blue overalls over a long sleeved t-shirt with red and white stripes, and white sneakers. The girl was accompanied by what appeared to be a floating, basketball sized cat's head. "I believe you have some questions for me," the girl said.  
  
"The first one is," Jake said, "who are you?"  
  
"Sailor Mini Moon," the girl said. "Rini in my civilian identity. I'm the girl who saved your life earlier. I came from the future to give you a message." She pressed the nose on the cat head, and a hologram of Jake Slater, but older, was projected from the eyes of the cat head. . .   
  
IN OUR NEXT EPISODE:   
  
Jake hears the message from his older self. Join us next time for:  
  
THE QUEST BEGINS 


	2. The Quest Begins

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villains. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
LAST EPISODE  
The Sailor Soldiers were assisted in battle by a mysterious young girl with Sailor Soldier powers. She was later revealed to have come from the future to recruit the American Senshi.  
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
Episode 2  
The Quest Begins  
  
==Saturday, 21 March, 1987 Jake's house, 9:00 a.m.==  
  
Jake had seen the beginning of a message from his future self. It instructed him to gather the rest of the team to hear the remainder of the message. Susan Makoto had been the last to arrive. Upon her arrival, Rini began to address the team. "As Jake and Amy already know," she said, "I came from the future to seek your help. I also came to deliver a message." With that, she pressed the nose on her floating cat head, and a hologram of an older Jake Slater appeared.  
  
"I'm not going to waste time here," the hologram said. "I'm going to give it to you straight. Your future selves need your help. They were captured by a being named Jedite. Jedite means to enslave the Earth, and he plans to start by eliminating the only people capable of thwarting his plans. Those people are your future selves. Except for myself and Sailor Jupiter, the entire team is being held by Jedite. Fortunately, he wasn't aware that Sailor Moon was able to pass her powers to her daughter. However, the three of us are nowhere near powerful enough to defeat Jedite. That's where you come in. We need your help to free your future selves and defeat Jedite. There's more. To defeat the evil that threatens to enslave the Earth, it will become necessary to restore the Silver Milennium. To that end, you will need to find the rainbow milennium crystals." At that, the hologram vanished.  
  
When the hologram disappeared, Rini gave Jake something that looked like a television remote control. "This will help you find the crystals," Rini said. She then gave Serena a small wristwatch-like device. "You'll need this," she said.  
  
"Why do I need this?" Serena said, as she put the device on her left wrist. "You make it sound like I'm going with Jake to find the crystals."  
  
"Exactly," Rini said. "This device is connected to the one Jake is using.   
  
"One question," Jake said. "How do I work this contraption?"  
  
"Simple," Rini said. "The seven buttons on the top are colored to correspond with the seven rainbow crystals. Press one button, and you'll be transported to the time and place where each crystal is located. When you arrive, the device will point you to the exact location of the crystal. When you have one crystal, press another button. Once you have located all seven crystals, press the white button on top, and you will be transported back here, at the exact same moment you left."  
  
"Sounds simple enough," Jake said. "Well, Serena, let's get going. Would you like to suggest a plan of attack?"  
  
"Just one," Serena said. "Let's go in order. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, purple."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Jake said, pressing the red button. He and Serena found themselves in 1951. Her looked at the screen on his crystal detector. "According to this doohickey Rini gave me, the red crystal is 50 yards due north to our position."  
  
"I'm on it," Serena said, walking north. She found the red crystal in a large knothole in a tree. "Got it," she said.   
  
"Great," Jake said, pressing the orange button. They found themselves in the Adirondack mountains, in the summer of 1954. "I got this one," he said, leaping a thousand feet straight up, to a cave near the top of a peak, where he found the orange crystal imbedded in the cave wall. A short blast of energy dislodged the crystal, and he gently yet quickly decended to the ground. "Two down'" he said.  
  
"Five to go," Serena said, as Jake pressed the yellow button. They found themselves on a beach.  
  
"According to our little wayback machine," Jake said, "it's March first, 1960, and the yellow crystal is exactly thirty seven inches directly underneath my feet." He handed the locator to Serena. "Hold this while I dig." Several minutes later, he had the crystal. He exchanged the crystal for the locator, and pressed the green button. They found themselves in 1961, in the cereal aisle of an Alpha Beta in La Habra. He looked at the locator, and reached towards the rear of the shelf as if he were looking for a particular box of cereal. He pulled out a box of Kellogg's Sugar Smacks cereal. "I'm hungry," he said. "I haven't even had breakfast yet." They took the box of cereal to the checker, paid for it, and left the store. Once they were out of the store, Jake opened the box, and grabbed a handful of cereal. He offered some cereal to Serena, who refused. Jake grabbed another handful, and came up with the green crystal. He closed the box, handed it to Serena, and pressed the blue button.  
  
"Where and when are we?" Serena asked when they arrived.  
  
"Beautiful downtown Needles, California," Jake said. "October fifth, 1965."  
  
"And where's the blue crystal?" Serena asked.  
  
Jake held out his left hand. "Three, two, one," he said. On cue, the blue crystal fell out of the sky and landed in his left hand. "That takes care of that," he said, and pressed the indigo button. They found themselves in Hillcrest Park, in May of 1969. Jake went over to a bush, and reached into the base, and pulled out the indigo crystal. "One more," he said, and pressed the purple button. They found themselves at a rest stop on Interstate 40, in 1971. "You're going to have to get this one," Jake said. "It's in the ladies room, behind the sink."  
  
"On it," Serena said, going to the ladies room. "I guess we got what we came for," she said, as she came out a minute later, with the purple crystal. "Let's go home."  
  
"I hear that," Jake said, pressing the white button, returning them to 1987, and to his front yard, where the rest of the team were waiting. "We have the crystals," he said.   
  
"And I do appreciate you going to the trouble of finding and retrieving them for me," a long haired man in military dress said, as he materialized.  
  
"And who might you be?" Amy said.  
  
"How rude of me," the man said. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jedite. I have come for what is rightfully mine."  
  
"You mean steal what doesn't belong to you," Rini spat out, making no effort to mask the contempt in her voice.  
  
"Say what you will," Jedite said. "But it doesn't change the fact that I will take the rainbow milennium crystals."  
  
Jake held a gold rose in his hand. "Over my dead body," he said, throwing his rose to the ground. "Transform!"  
  
"We're with you," Tom Chiba said, as the other members of the team transformed.  
  
"I'll kill you all if I have to," Jedite said. "As long as I get the crystals."  
  
"Bring it on," Gilded Rose said. . .   
  
Next time on American Senshi  
Jedite battles the American Senshi team, and manages to kill one of them. Join us next time for   
BATTLE FOR THE CRYSTALS 


	3. Battle for the Crystals

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villains. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
LAST EPISODE  
  
Serena and Jake traveled through time to find the rainbow millennium crystals. When they returned to 1987, they encountered Jedite.  
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
  
EPISODE 3  
  
BATTLE FOR THE CRYSTALS  
  
==Saturday, 21 March, 1987. Outside Jake's house, 9:05 a.m.==  
  
"I'll kill you all if I have to, as long as I get the crystals," Jedite said as the team members transformed.  
  
"Bring it on," Gilded Rose said, executing a spinning kick intended to knock Jedite's head off his body. Jedite managed to partially dodge the kick, so while the kick wasn't lethal, it did manage to open a small cut in the corner of his mouth.   
  
Jedite wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and looked at the blood from his mouth. "It seems you managed to draw first blood," he said, as a drop of his blood fell from his mouth to the Slater's driveway.   
  
"If you're going to bleed on my driveway," Gilded Rose said, "don't do it a drop a time."  
  
"And how am I supposed to bleed on your driveway?" Jedite asked, sarcastically.  
  
"More like a pint or two at a time," Gilded Rose said, as he grabbed a baseball bat, and took a home run swing at Jedite's head.  
  
"Please," Jedite said, taking the bat from Gilded Rose and grinding it to dust in his bare hands. "Don't insult me."   
  
that's the way you want it," Gilded Rose said, as he landed a textbook side kick to Jedite's solar plexus, which briefly knocked the wind out of him. Taking advantage of his advantage, he landed a forearm shiver that broke Jedite's nose.   
  
"That hurt," Jedite said to having his nose broken. "That really hurt."  
  
"Good," Gilded Rose said, delivering a kick to the groin, followed by a double-fisted punch to the side of the head, which sent him to the ground. He followed that attack with a hard kick to the ribs, and picked Jedite up by the throat. When he looked into Jedite's face, however, he saw something that angered him. Jedite was smiling!  
  
"It seems," Jedite said, smiling, "I have you exactly where I want you."  
  
"What the f--- do you mean by that?" Gilded Rose asked.  
  
"This," Jedite said, placing his hand on Gilded Rose's chest. "Good-bye," he said, firing a blast of energy from his hand powerful enough to level a small town. Gilded Rose's hand released itself from Jedite's throat, and his body fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"Oh God, no," Sailor Moon said, running to check Gilded Rose's body, dreading what she knew she would find. "You f---ing bastard," she spat the words out at Jedite. "You murdered him."  
  
"Give me the crystals," Jedite said, totally unconcerned with what he had just done. "Give me the crystals unless you want to suffer a fate worse than that of your friend."  
  
"I'd rather die than give you the crystals," Sailor Moon said, removing her tiara, and throwing it at Jedite. "Moon Tiara, Magic!"  
  
"You'll have to do better than that," Jedite said, easily deflecting the tiara attack.   
  
"Don't worry about that," Sailor Moon said, taking Gilded Rose's battle staff from his body. "You don't mind, do you?" she whispered, giving her late friend a gentle kiss on the cheek. "It's not like you need it or anything. Rest in Peace, Jake." She quickly figured out how to turn the staff into a light sword, which she used to attack Jedite, who formed his own light sword, and engaged her in mortal battle. While Jedite's experience in swordfighting gave him an early advantage, Sailor Moon's speed, agility, and stamina eventually turned the tide of battle her way.  
  
Or so she thought. After two hours of fighting, Jedite seemed to be on his last legs, but his experience, as well as deviousness, left no doubt of his victory. He managed to remove the sword from Sailor Moon's hand, and materialized chains around her, binding her. He used his sword to chop down a tree, using the trunk as a chopping block, on which he placed Sailor Moon, and readied himself to finish off his opponent. He raised his sword, and swung it downward, ready to decapitate his opponent. However, less than an inch from Sailor Moon's neck, Jedite's sword was blasted from his hands by a beam of white energy. Everyone looked in the direction the beam came from, shocked at what they saw. . .   
  
Next time on American Senshi:  
  
Sailor Moon's savior is revealed, and the Senshi travel to the future. Join us next time for  
  
MISSION TO TOMORROW 


	4. Mission to Tomorrow

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
LAST TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
Upon returning with the crystals, Jake and Serena were met by Jedite, who planned to steal them. Jedite then killed Gilded Rose, and was about to decapitate Sailor Moon, when, literally at the last second, someone saved her. But who?  
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
  
EPISODE 4  
  
MISSION TO TOMORROW  
  
==Saturday, 21 March, 1987, Sunny Hills, California, 11:55 a.m.==  
  
"Don't go losing your head over this," Sailor Moon said to herself, immediately realizing that might not have been the most comforting thing she could have said. After all, she was in chains, and about to be beheaded. She then did the only thing she could do. She closed her eyes, gritted her teeth, and waited for Jedite's sword to meet her neck. It never got there.   
  
Less than an inch from her neck, Jedite's sword was blasted from his hands by a very powerful beam of white energy. A split second before Jedite's sword left his hands, everybody turned in the direction the beam came from. And stared in stunned silence at the person who stood six inches above the ground. Jake Slater.  
  
Jake was wearing something similar to his Gilded Rose costume, the difference was that he was now clad in pure white. White shirt, pants, boots, and robe. His right hand was clenched in a fist, which was glowing white. After a minute, Jake broke the silence. "Oh yes," he said. "Jedite definitely killed me. However, I got better. It seems that I had a greater power inside of myself, and the only way this power would be awakened was my death."  
  
"So what do we call you now?" Sailor Mars asked.   
  
Jake replied with one word. "Avatar."  
  
"Great," Jedite said. "Now I have to kill you again."  
  
"That's not going to happen," Avatar said, firing a beam of energy that enveloped Jedite. When the beam disappeared, there was nothing where Jedite stood.   
  
"Is he. . ?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.  
  
"As a doornail," Avatar said. "I made absolutely sure of it. I completely vaporized his body, and sent his soul to the deepest pits of Hell. It's not like he didn't have it coming. After all, he did kill me, and was about to kill Sailor Moon."  
  
"I'm glad you remembered about me," Sailor Moon, who was still bound by Jedite's chains, said.  
  
"Sorry," Avatar said. He waved his hand, and the chains disappeared.   
  
"Now that Jedite has been taken care of," Sailor Mini Moon said, "it's time for the next part of this mission. It's time to go to my time, and rescue my mom and restore the Silver Millennium."  
  
"You guys go on ahead," Avatar said, as Gilded Rose's staff flew into his outstretched hand. "I have some business to take care of here, and I'll catch up with you."  
  
"How are you going to find us?" Sailor Mini Moon asked.   
  
"Like this," Avatar said, taking a medallion from his belt and placing it around Sailor Mini Moon's neck. "I'll find you by focusing on this medallion. We're going to need Gilded Rose for this."  
  
"But you're Gilded Rose," Sailor Jupiter said.  
  
"Not anymore," Avatar said. "Someone else needs to be Gilded Rose. And I know just the person. I should only be a couple of seconds behind you."  
  
"See you in the future," Sailor Mini Moon said, as she and the rest of the team disappeared.   
  
As his teammates disappeared, Avatar transformed back to Jake Slater, and walked a block, to where Chris Forney lived. When he got there, the garage was open, and Chris was finishing up changing his oil. he came out from under the hood, and saw Jake. "What's up?" he said.  
  
"You're not going to believe the morning I had today," Jake said.   
  
"I'm going out with a girl who came back from the dead," Chris said. "There isn't much I won't believe."  
  
"Well," Jake said, "it's barely after noon, and already this morning, I traveled to the past, got killed, and brought myself back to life. Now, I'm about to travel to the future, to restore the Silver Millennium, and that's where you come in."  
  
"That's about as believable as listening to Serena Campbell's cat try to rap," Chris said. "Then again, I have experienced that. Let me tell you, Run DMC have nothing to worry about. And what do I have to do with you traveling to the future?"  
  
"You're coming with me," Jake said.  
  
"How am I going to help you in the future?" Chris asked.  
  
"With this," Jake said, holding out Gilded Rose's staff.   
  
"What am I going to do with that?" Chris asked. "You're Gilded Rose."  
  
"Not anymore," Jake said. "When I was killed, my true power awoke. When that happened, I ceased to be Gilded Rose, and became Avatar. Now I choose you to be the new Gilded Rose."  
  
"I'm in," Chris said. "What do I have to do now?"  
  
"Take this," Jake said, turning the staff into a gold rose, and offering it to Chris.  
  
"Now what do I do?" Chris said, accepting the rose.   
  
"Throw it at your feet and say 'transform'," Jake said.  
  
"Transform!" Chris said, throwing the rose at his feet. He was transformed into Gilded Rose.  
  
"Let's do this," Jake said, and transformed into Avatar.   
  
==Sunny Hills, California, sometime in the future==  
  
Sure enough, Avatar and Gilded Rose arrived in the future a couple of seconds behind the rest of the team. When they arrived, everyone changed back to their civilian identities, and Rini led them to where the team had their headquarters. When they arrived, Jake's future self was in a large room, sitting in a leather recliner. "Have a seat," he said. "As you can see, there are plenty of seats to go around."  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Jake said. "We didn't come to the future to sit around, we came to restore the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Patience, my younger self," future Jake said. "We can't restore the Silver Millennium until we rescue Neo Queen Serenity. We can't rescue Neo Queen Serenity until we find out where Negaforce is keeping her. And we won't know that until Sailor Jupiter gets back."  
  
"Wait a minute, I'm. . ," Susan started to say, as Amy elbowed her in the ribs. "Oh," she said, realizing what future Jake meant.   
  
"What is Negaforce?" Rae asked.  
  
"We don't know," Rini said. "Other than the fact that Jedite was working for whatever it is."  
  
"But we do know that Negaforce is based on the Moon," future Jake said.  
  
A minute later, Sailor Jupiter came in, a purple skinned humanoid draped across her shoulders. The humanoid was wearing nothing more than white trousers tucked into black boots, and save for a waist-length goatee which was braided, his body was completely hairless. Jupiter set the humanoid on a wooden chair, and bound his arms, legs, and chest to the chair, and transformed back into the future Susan Makoto. "I couldn't get any information out of him," future Susan said.   
  
"That's because you're going about it all wrong," future Jake said. He placed a square of chocolate on the end of the right armrest, and cut the purple humanoid's arm free. He than grabbed his beard with his left hand, and held the knife to it. "Go for the chocolate and I'll cut your beard off before it reaches your mouth," future Jake said. "I have one question for you. Where is Neo Queen Serenity?"  
  
The purple skinned humanoid knew future Jake had him exactly where he wanted him. He knwe his only recourse: tell the truth. "The Moon," he said. "Negaforce is holding her on the Moon."  
  
"There, that wasn't so hard," future Jake said, cutting the humanoid free from the chair, and placing the chocolate in his hand. ""I'd eat that before you report to your boss," he said as the humanoid left.   
  
"You sure he told the truth?" future Susan asked.  
  
"I'll bet my life on it," future Jake said. "First, Xenderoids are psychologically incapable of lying. Second, they'll do anything to avoid having their beards cut off. They believe that if they lose their beards, they'll be condemned to the lowest bowels of Hell."  
  
"What about the chocolate?" Jake asked.   
  
"Their physiology is a little different from ours," future Jake said. "Let's just say the chocolate I gave him is the equivalent to a cyanide tablet."  
  
"Oh," Serena said.  
  
"Enough of the chit-chat," future Jake said, handing each member of the team small wristband-like devices. "Now that we know where the queen is being held, let's go rescue her."  
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
The team travels to the Moon to rescue Neo Queen Serenity. Join us next time for  
  
MISSION MOON 


	5. Mission: Moon

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
LAST TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
Jake revealed that death awakened his real powers, those of the Avatar. He then destroyed Jedite, and as the team traveled to the future, Avatar recruited Chris Forney to assume the mantle of Gilded Rose. In the future, they learn Neo Queen Serenity is being held captive on the moon. . .   
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
  
EPISODE 5  
  
MISSION:MOON  
  
==Sunny Hills, California, sometime in the future==  
  
"Enough of the chit-chat," future Jake said, handing each member of the team small wristband-like devices. "Now that we know where the queen is being held, let's go rescue her."  
  
"What are these for?" Sailor Venus asked, putting her device on her left wrist.  
  
"Communication devices," future Jake said. "These will allow uninterrupted communication between each of us. They will also allow me to monitor your progress from here."  
  
"You mean you're not coming with us?" Sailor Jupiter asked.  
  
"You will need me to get there and back," future Jake said. "Other than that, I'm needed to merely monitor your progress. Besides, you have a younger version of me."  
  
"What if we run inot anything we can't handle?" Gilded Rose asked.  
  
"The other Sailor Soldiers and I will be there if you need us," Susan said, as older versions of Elizabeth Minako, Amy Anderson, and Rae Lincoln entered the room.   
  
"I'll be right back," future Jake said, as he and the 1987 Sailor Senshi team disappeared. "Too bad we couldn't tell them. . . " he said as he returned.  
  
"They'll find out soon enough," future Amy siad, cutting him off. "I have faith in our younger selves."  
  
==the Moon, Negaforce's compound==  
  
As soon as future Jake left them to their own devices, the Sailor Senshi team began to plan the rescue of Neo Queen Serenity. "We should split up," Sailor Mars said. "We can cover more ground quickly that way."  
  
"I have a better idea," Avatar said, removing a glove and placing his hand on Sailor Mini Moon's forehead. He briefly seemed to go into a trance, and when he came out of it, pointed left. "We should go that way."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sailor Mini Moon said. "You touch my head for a couple of seconds, and you think you know where my mom is?"  
  
"I'll explain as we walk," Avatar said, as the team fell in behind him.  
  
"Well," Sailor Mini Moon said after they had been walking for five minutes. "How do you know where they're holding my mom? And how did you find out just by touching my head?"  
  
"One of my new powers," Avatar said. "I can track someone by focusing on their DNA. The reason I touched your head is I need to have physical contact with someone related to that person by blood. Since we're looking for your mother, I used you to track her."  
  
"Why didn't you do that back on Earth?" Gilded Rose asked. "Saved us a little walk."  
  
"That power only has a range of about ten miles," Avatar said, stopping the team in front of a heavy oak door. "She's behind this door."  
  
"Assume defensive positions," Dragonclaw said. "I seriously doubt this Negaforce character is going to leave the queen unguarded."  
  
"Point taken," Avatar said. "Everyone cover me, I'm going to blow the door."  
  
Avatar fired a blast of white energy from his right hand, which disintegrated the door instantly. As Dragonclaw predicted, the chamber was not left unguarded, as a group of demons attacked the Senshi team. The fact that an attack was expected gave the Senshi team an advantage, which they capitalized on, defeating the "welcoming committee" in a matter of minutes. They then entered the chamber, and were shocked at what they saw. They saw, floating ten feet off the floor, a giant crystal, in which was imprisoned a woman in a white strapless gown with gold trim. The woman looked almost exactly like Sailor Moon, but older. "That's my mom," Sailor Mini Moon said. "How are we going to get her out of there?"  
  
"I can answer that question," Sailor Mercury said, as a pair of goggles materialized from her tiara. "The crystal that Neo Queen Serenity is imprisoned in is not completely impenetratable, it does have one weak spot."  
  
"I see it too," Avatar said. "Tuxedo Mask, Gilded Rose, when I tell you, I want each of you to throw a rose at Neo Queen Serenity's left eye."  
  
"I'm with you already," Tuxedo Mask said, taking a rose out of his jacket.  
  
""Same here," Gilded Rose said, materializing a gold rose out of midair.  
  
"Okay," Avatar said. "Now!"  
  
Gilded Rose and Tuxedo Mask both threw their roses at Serenity's left eye. Both roses hit their target at the same time, and the crystal shattered. As the crystal shattered, Avatar created a shield around Serenity to protect her from flying shards, while Dragonclaw created a shield to protect everyone else. "You're free," Avatar said. "But not safe. We have to get you out of here and defeate Negaforce.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," Neo Queen Serenity said. "You won't be able to defeat Negaforce without me."  
  
"In that case," Avatar said. "It would be an honor to fight alongside you. And I know I speak for the rest of my team when I say that."  
  
"Should we split up and look for Negaforce?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"No," Avatar said. "We should stick together. I'm sensing a lot of power concentrated in a small area, and I'm guessing that's Negaforce. In that event, I firmly believe in the concept of safety in numbers."  
  
"Hey, you guys okay?" future Jake asked over the communicators the team wore.  
  
"Yeah," Avatar said. "We rescued Neo Queen Serenity, and are searching for Negaforce."  
  
"When you find Negaforce, give me a holler," future Jake said. "I'll send reinforcements."  
  
"Roger," Avatar said.   
  
After an hour of running through the halls of the compound, the team decided to take a rest. "Let's break for lunch," Avatar said, powering down.  
  
"Are you sure that's safe?" Sailor Venus asked.  
  
"I shielded this room," Neo Queen Serenity said. "Nothing or nobody is getting in here unless I want it to."  
  
"Good enough for me," Sailor Moon said, as she and the rest of the team powered down. "So what's for lunch?"  
  
"You'll find out in a second," Jake said, disappearing. He returned a couple of seconds later carrying a cardboard box containing several small paper bags, along with an ice chest.   
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Amy asked.   
  
"Yeah," Jake said. "Buccanneer Burger. And I stopped at the Pop Shoppe and picked up some sodas."  
  
The team ate and talked strategy. While they were talking, Serena went to talk to Queen Serenity. "I can't put my finger on it," Serena said. "But there's something familiar about you."  
  
"There's a good reason, Serena," Queen Serenity said. "I'm the future you."  
  
"Okay," Jake said, said, getting up and taking a serious tone. "It's time. Let's take care of the Negaforce and restore the Silver Millenium."  
  
"I have one thing to say about that," Serena said. "Pretty Moon soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Mercury soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Venus soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Mars soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty Jupiter soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Pretty little Moon soldier, Make-up!"  
  
"Dragonclaw!"  
  
"Transform!"  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!"  
  
"Avatar!"  
  
The team began to leave, but were stopped by Neo Queen Serenity. "Take this," she said, giving Avatar half of a medallion. "You may need this to defeat Negaforce. I'm carrying the other half. It will allow us to merge into a more powerful being."  
  
"Why me?" Avatar asked.  
  
"You're the most powerful among your team," Serenity said. "If I combined my powers with yours, we will certainly be powerful enough to defeat Negaforce. Just remember, if we do merge, we only have two hours to defeat Negaforce."  
  
"What happens in two hours?" Avatar asked.  
  
"In two hours, if we do not seperate, we will become permanently merged," Serenity said. "And the two of us can only merge once."  
  
"I understand," Avatar said.  
  
The team ventured once again through the compound, searching for Negaforce. Eventually, in the main throne room, they found their objective. Standing before them, clad in black armor, was Negaforce. "The lambs have come to their slaughter," Negaforce said.  
  
"You're Negaforce?" Avatar said, making no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice. "I destroyed you."  
  
"I got better," Negaforce said. "Now it's time for me to return the favor."  
  
"Bring it on," Avatar said.   
  
NEXT TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
The identity of Negaforce is revealed, as the final battle begins. Join us next time for:  
  
BATTLE FOR THE SILVER MILLENNIUM 


	6. Battle for the Silver Millennium

Sailor Moon-American Senshi  
  
by Eugol Dlareg  
  
I do not own any of the main characters in this story except for Gilded Rose. They are owned by someone in Japan. However, with the exception of Serena Campbell and Amy Anderson, I do own the Americanized names of the characters, as well as many of the supporting characters and villians. To make things easy, we'll just say that anything that has appeared in the manga or anime version of Sailor Moon is owned by someone in Japan, most likely Toei or Naoko Takeuchi.   
  
LAST TIME ON AMERICAN SENSHI  
  
the team traveled to the moon to rescue Neo Queen Serenity, and to confront Negaforce.   
  
MILLENNIUM QUEST  
  
EPISODE 6  
  
BATTLE FOR THE SILVER MILLENNIUM  
  
==Negaforce's compound, the Moon, sometime in the future==  
  
Standing before the team, clad in black armor, was Negaforce. "The lambs have come to their slaughter," Negaforce said.  
  
"You're Negaforce?" Avatar said, making no attempt to hide the contempt in his voice. "I destroyed you."  
  
"I got better," Negaforce said. "Now it's time for me to return the favor."  
  
"Bring it on," Avatar said. "But before this battle, Mark, I have one question."  
  
"Save your breath," Mark Westin, formerly Judas, now Negaforce, said. "I know exactly what you're going to ask. After you killed me, I merged with the Darkness. We've been laying low, amassing our forces, until the time was right to take over the world."  
  
"One little problem with your plans for global domination," Avatar said. "You kinda have to go through us to do it."  
  
"We're with you," two voices said in unison. Everyone looked up to see Cyprine and Puchirol land in front of the Sailor Soldier team. As they landed, they crossed their staffs, and fired a blast of energy at Negaforce, who simply absorbed it, and sent it back   
  
where it came from. Cyprine and Puchirol evaded the blast by seperating.  
  
Which was exactly what Negaforce wanted them to do. When they seperated, Negaforce bound them in bands of energy, which quickly disappeared. "Is that all you got?" Cyprine said, sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah," Puchirol said. "A newborn kitten could do more damage than that attack."  
  
"Don't underestimate Negaforce," Sailor Venus said. "He has other ways to hurt you than a direct attack."  
  
Cyprine and Puchirol were about to find that out the hard way. They stood back to back, to reconjoin themselves, but, to their horror, were unable to. "This is bad," Puchirol said.  
  
"How long can you remain seperated?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"A few minutes," Cyprine said.  
  
"Don't worry about us," Puchirol said. "Take care of Negaforce."  
  
"Right," Avatar said, creating an energy ax, and swinging it at Negaforce with intent to kill.  
  
Negaforce created a sword just in time to block Avatar's blow. The two engaged in mortal combat, neither side giving an inch. Learning his lesson from the previous times he faced the former Gilded Rose, Negaforce refused to allow Avatar to gain any semblance of an advantage. In fact, Negaforce actually had the advantage. During the battle, Negaforce managed to nick Avatar on the cheek, drawing blood.  
  
"This has gone far enough," Avatar said, turning his ax into an energy spear, which he drove into Negaforce's chest, which didn't hurt Negaforce, but did swing the advantage back to Avatar's favor. He pressed the advantage, with a series of punches and kicks, which weakened Negaforce.  
  
"Time to finish him off for good," Neo Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I hear you," Avatar said, getting out the half of the medallion Serenity gave him. She got out her half, and they touched the two halves together. Where they stood, now stood a figure who was neither of them, but both of them at the same time. The figure said nothing, just balled its right hand in a fist, which began to glow.   
  
"Sailor Mars," Gilded Rose said. "Take a knee."  
  
"Get ready," Sailor Moon said, taking off her tiara.   
  
The figure that was Avatar and Neo Queen Serenity took in the scene, as the energy in its right hand began to glow brighter. When the energy glowed pure white, a single word came from the figure's lips: "Now!" At that moment, the figure shot a beam of energy at Negaforce. At the same time, Sailor Moon used her Moon Tiara Magic attack, and Gilded Rose launched himself into a Gold Rush. The three attacks merged, and traveled to their intended target, completely obliterating it. Sailor Moon's tiara and Gilded Rose split from the attack after destroying it.   
  
The figure took the medallion in its hands and broke it in half, which split it back into Avatar and Neo Queen Serenity. The members of the Sailor Soldier team transformed back to their civilian identities, and went to where Cyprine and Puchirol lay dying.   
  
Jake gave his half of the medallion to Puchirol, while Serenity gave her half to Cyprine. "It's worth a shot," Cyprine said, as she and Puchirol touched the halves together, and where they stood, stood a woman who looked like them, only with purple hair. "Here goes nothing," she said, breaking the medallion in half. She split back into Cyprine and Puchirol, who were still seperated.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jake said. "It didn't work."  
  
"Yes it did," Cyprine said, as she and Puchirol reconjoined. However, instead of at the back, they were now joined at the hip.  
  
"We'll meet again," Puchirol said, as the twins disappeared in a flash of white light.  
  
"There's one last thing I have to do," Neo Queen Serenity said, as Jake gave her the rainbow millennium crystals. In her hands, the crystals merged into a single, silver colored crystal. She held her hands up, with the crystal suspended in midair between them, and the compound began to change. The imposing, frightful castle was transformed into a bright, cheery, and peaceful one, which was surrounded by a beautiful, lush garden. A true paradise. "It is done," she said. "The Silver Millennium is restored."  
  
==Back on Earth==  
  
Just before the team left the Moon, Neo Queen Serenity transformed back to the future Serena Campbell. Back at their Earth headquarters, goodbyes were said between the Sailor Soldier team and their future counterparts. "Well," Jake said. "It's time for us to return to 1987."  
  
"Wait," future Serena said, giving her 1987 counterpart the Silver Millennium Crystal. "You'll need this someday. It will give you the full powers of the Silver Millennium."  
  
"Thank you," Serena said. She turned to her teammates. "Let's go home," she said as she and her teammates disappeared.  
  
==Back in 1987==  
  
"I am so glad that's over," Jake said as they returned to 1987.  
  
"You can say that again," Susan said.   
  
==epilog==  
  
==Serena's house, one hour later==  
  
"You wouldn't believe the day I had so far," Serena said to Luna. "And it's not even 2:00."  
  
"I'm a talking cat," Luna said. "There's not much I won't believe."  
  
"It started out. . . ," Serena was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it," she said, opening the door. Standing there, in blue overalls, a red and white striped t-shirt, white sneakers, and straw hat, was Rini.  
  
"Hi mom," Rini said, coming in and sitting on the couch.  
  
"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Luna asked. "Something you might want to discuss with your parents?"  
  
"Don't worry," Rini said. "I'm from the future. I won't even be born for a few years yet."  
  
"So what are you doing back in 1987?" Serena asked.  
  
"You sent me," Rini said. "Or, to be more precise, your future self sent me to train as a Sailor Soldier." 


End file.
